Sol
Sol, Ex-God of Underworlds, Demons, and Infestation Name: Sol (for now) Nickname(s): The Plane Destroyer, King of Infestation, The Demon Prince Gender: Non-binary Pronouns: him/them/It Sexuality: Infestation Ex-Deity of: All Underworlds, Infestation, Demons Symbols: Infested Demon. Powers/Abilities: Controls an army of demons and infestation. Swinging a solid fire sword and not much else. Pets: demon army, Lephantis. Appearance(s): Fire Dragon Form: it is the opposite of Nimarfira, gray and red and has soft pulsing scales that might as well be butter in comparison. however it is always covered in flames, teeth to tail. It doesn't have plates for his wings and underbelly and his horns replicate that of a demon. It has gnarled teeth and tentacles for spines and his tail looks like a trident, this gives him the appearance that it is diseased or deformed. His eyes are raging red flames, this will be the only sign of resemblance between him and Nimarfira. Half Fire Dragon Form: it retains his horns, teeth, eyes, tail, and spines. It persists to be on fire, it appears to be very muscular and built like a brute, but it is slow. It wears demonic metal armor. Personality: Anger is something it never runs out of, it cannot resist harming a creature no matter how innocent, and takes pride in destroying the plane it and Nimarfira originally lived. It hates that it has a half sister and will stop at nothing to end Lua this time. He almost never fights his own battles and gets someone else foolish enough to do his dirty work for him. It is similar to his brother in regards to being irritated easily. It holds nothing sacred and vows to destroy everything Nimarfira loves and holds dear. It is very dull. Respects ancient tradition. Theme Song(s): anything that has to do with war, and destruction. Was Worshiped By: Demons, Infestation, arsonists, terrorists. Typically Worshiped By: Demons and creatures of the underworld, Infestation, bringers of war, and arsonists. Domain: A castle In the Underworld made of hellstone and volcanic rubble. An entire kingdom of Infestation and armies of Demons are at his command. His symbol is put on flags and tapestries all over the castle which are doused in fire retardant. The castle is built and floating in the magma of the largest volcano in the Underworld. Cultists: Sol doesn't have temples but instead has Cultists all over the Planes. They haven't hear anything about Sol's fall from godhood. Weapons: It carries a greatsword with a bladed chain on the end that is made of demonic metal, the blades are made of a solid fire that can be found in the Underworld and can be made by Nimarfira. An entire army of Demons and the Infestation is at his disposal. Backstory: Sol was created by the same force of darkness and chaos as Nimarfira but instead of the essence of magic It had the eternal fire, but it still had a brotherly bond with Nimarfira. It sought to destroy Nimarfira despite being weaker than him in technological and magical means. He helped in the creation of Lua and instantly regretted doing so when it learned that it gave him a half sister that is now aligned with Nimarfira. It destroyed the plane they lived on in hopes to destroy Lua with it but failed. Now it scours the void for any trace of them to this day in hopes to catch and destroy both Nimarfira and Lua. (Wip) Crush: None and never will have one. Other:Crnobog, Aries, Sekhmet, Hel, Sol's heart is made of the darkest solidified shadow and will double the power any Deity that consumes it whole or can make a mortal a god. Ancient born are more greatly affected by the heart's corrupting power. (Lore behind the heart unlockable in Nocturnus's page) Sol's copies have the same aptitudes as sol him self however they are weaker than him by half and consume his energy as if he was doing something himself. Sol Personality Extention: Sol is evil because it is part of his nature. It's hatred of Nimarfira and Lua is because it views himself as weakened by their existence, as long at they live it cannot be at it's full strength... This is not the case, but it doesn't know that... nor does it care. Played by Nimarfira Category:Male Category:Nonbinary Category:God Category:Deity Category:OC Category:Ex-Deity Category:Work in progress